


Getting Lucky Isn’t Always Lucky

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Series: Watching Robins and Bats [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Five Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Tim walked in on people having sex, and one time the opposite happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky Isn’t Always Lucky

**The First Time: Or the Time Kon was Proven Right**

Dick sank down, until his hips were pressed flush into Roy’s, a groan pulling at his lips. Roy was sloppily pressing wet kisses to Dick’s neck and chest, lightly nipping at a collar bone before meeting Dick’s mouth.

Roy’s open mouth pressed to his own, Dick licked the roof of his mouth and sucked his tongue, grinding Roy’s dick into his ass in little hip rolls. Roy groaned once more into his mouth and collapsed back onto the couch, holding onto Dick’s hips, gripping them in a tight, bruising hold. He snapped his hips back and up, hitting that sweet spot in Dick.

Dick let out a mighty moan, head falling back, neck barred, back arching. Roy moved one hand up to thumb at Dick’s nipple, then slid it back down to grasp Dick’s thighs, lifting them both up from the couch. Dick wrapped his long legs around Roy’s waist, bucking forward onto Roy’s hips.

Roy slammed him into the wall, pulling back his hips just enough, then slamming back in, over and over until Dick was writhing against him.

“Please, Roy, Roy, ugh, oh,” Dick had reached that phase of heightened ecstasy where he started embarrassing himself. “ _Please._ Please, Roy, oh, plea-”

“Dick are you o - Oh my, God, I’m so-so sorry!” Dick and Roy froze, turning their head towards the door.

There stood Tim. Dick’s youngest brother. Shit.

 **The Second Time: Or the Time Tim was Scarred Beyond All Belief**

Bruce kissed Clark’s knee, looking up into Clark’s clear blue eyes. He licked and nipped his way up Clark’s inner thigh, until he reached the heavy cock bobbing against Clark’s flat stomach.

He licked around the base of his cock, sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rolling the other one in his fingers.

But Bruce Wayne is ever the tease, so the first time Clark bucked into Bruce’s mouth, he moved down the other thigh, giving it the same treatment the other received. Bruce gently massaged Clark’s thighs, resting between Clark’s strong legs and panting, gaze fixed on Clark’s.

Bruce licked his lips and nuzzled Clark’s thin pubic hair, breathing in his musky scent. He mouthed at the base of Clark’s cock, licking up the thick vein that ran on the underside. He sucked the head into his mouth, tasting Clark’s strong flavor.

Just as Clark’s head had brushed the back of his throat, the door to Bruce’s office slammed open. “Bruce, din- _ARGH!_ ” Bruce choked on Clark’s cock and almost threw up as it slid out of his mouth. He turned and saw the tail end of Tim turning the corner.

“OH MY GOD, I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE! ALFRED I NEED _BLEACH_ FOR MY EYES!”

 **The Third Time: Or the Time Where They Didn’t Realize**

The two people were so intwined, Tim was sure that they wouldn’t notice if the earth fell down around them.

Jason was gently kissing Cass, holding her tight to him and slowly thrusting in and out, in small movements. Cass, normally so quiet, was making high, light, mewing noises, clutching at Jason’s long back.

Tim had never seen any two people fit so right together. When he closed the door, it made a low clicking noise, and he heard Jason softly ask, “Did you hear something?”

 **The Fourth Time: Or the Time Tim Wanted to Kill Himself Because He’s So Damn Pathetic**

It was one thing for _Dick_ or _Jason_ or _Steph_ or _Bernard_ to lose their virginity before Tim. Dick was four years older than Tim. Jason is about one year older, with the added effect of living on the streets most of his life. Steph had intimacy issues. And Bernard. Well Bernard’s Bernard.

But Damian is _five. years. younger._ than him, and if that isn’t a blow to the ego, then what is?

But here Tim is, staring in shock at Damian and his pet orphan (seriously, what is it with Waynes and orphans?) dry humping and making out like rabbits on the demon’s bed.

What. the. fuck.

“Damian al Ghul-Wayne! What the _hell_ do you think you’re _doing_!?” Tim shouted, at the top of his lungs. The fourteen-year-olds froze, then in a burst of movement, Colin threw himself back, landing on his ass on the floor, and Damian pushed himself away from the door so that his back was against the wall.

Tim lurched forward and grabbed Damian by his ridiculous black and yellow hoodie. He pulled the younger boy out the door, all the while yelling away at him. “You are fourteen years-old! _Fourteen_! I haven’t even gone that far and I’m _nineteen_! Damian Wayne! Ruining the virtue of poor little Colin! I’m telling Alfred! And the Nuns! What did you tell that little boy? What is wrong with you! _Fourteen_!”

 **The Situations Reversed Time: Or the Time Tim Really Wished He Had Remembered to Lock the Door**

They had shared mutual orgasms six times, before, only one of those being intercourse, so Tim figures it’s okay to still be nervous when Kon is licking his way down his chest.

The larger boy nipped at his navel, before pulling back. “Flip over,” he said, “there’s something I wanna try.”

Tim did as told, so his dick was pressed between his belly and the bedspread. Kon grabbed Tim’s hips, pulling them up, until his dick didn’t touch the bed, then he grabbed Tim’s thighs, spreading them. He rubbed his hand up, so they each had a separate grasp in his ass cheeks. He spread them open, moving his thumbs until they framed Tim’s hole.

He leaned forward and licked once, Tim jerked back into the touch and let out a gasp. “Kon!” Tim could practically feel Kon’s smile against his ass. Kon flicked his tongue over and over, around and around, adding his fingers, until Tim was a mewling mess, squirming and pressing back into Kon’s face, until he was begging, “Kon, please, please, Kon, I-Oh, god,” and Kon pulled back. He licked a stripe up Tim’s back, until their hips were pressed together.

Kon aligned his dick to Tim’s hole, slowly moving in. “God, Tim, so _tight._ ”

“Yeah, Drake, I bet that ass is tight,” said a laughing voice and Tim and Kon _froze._ Tim looked over his shoulder and saw something he never wanted to see.

All three of his brothers. Staring at him. With Kon’s dick in his ass. Dick’s face was purple, like he wanted to beat the shit out of something (“Probably Kon,” a voice in the back of Tim’s head supplied), Jason was holding back laughter, and Damian was rolling his eyes.

“Drake, it’s movie night. It’s your choice, but since I know think I have to gouge my own eyes out, I’m taking your turn.”


End file.
